


It Runs in the Family

by YellowSniper64



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kevin and Whizzer are twins, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whizzer Brown Lives, mcpriceley, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: In which, we're in a modern time, AIDS isn't their problem, and Whizzer finds out about the twin he was separated from at birth.OrWhizzer has made it his goal to forcefully push his brother out of the closet upon the moment they met.Fluff with minimal angst (which is quickly resolved anyway)





	1. >spilled boxes<

Whizzer didn't know how he ended up there, he just knew he was originally cleaning out their bedroom while Marvin was out for work. Perhaps he had found an old memory that led him to look for more. Dusty though it was, he was capable of finding some old boxes from his parents easily.

The tall male decided that bringing the boxes into down into the living room would be the smartest idea so that he wouldn't be cramped in the small room. That, and Whizzer was sure the dust was getting to his brain, not to mention the constant sneezing.

By the time the last of the five boxes was brought down, the sun was beginning to set. Marvin would be home soon, but Whizzer didn't mind. He wasn't put under the stress of being forced to cook every night anymore. Over the two years they...  _took a break_ , Trina had the decency to teach Marvin to cook a bit, so that he could take care of himself.

It wasn't until the first two boxes' contents were spilled around the room with Whizzer sitting in the middle of it all, that the front door opened.

"Hey, Whiz, what's this?"

"Hm?" The said man looked up from the old journal he was flipping through. "Oh, some old boxes from my parents. Apparently, my old English teacher convinced me to start a poetry book."

Whizzer tossed the book he was holding to his boyfriend, who caught it with semi-ease. He skimmed a few pages, before speaking again.

"You were such an angsty teen," Marvin started before reading out a line. "'The one speck of light may be put out by the winds that suffocate me'? I mean, seriously, what was going on back then?"

The man on the floor fell back, laughter erupting from him until he was hiccuping. Marvin raised a brow at him, waiting until he had caught his breath for an explanation. 

"That..." Whizzer gasped for breath, "that was when I lost my school's spelling bee back in 6th grade. I thought everyone would tease me about it, but literally no one cared."

Marvin smiled fondly, though he teased, "Ah yes, Whizzer Brown, the drama queen since puberty."

"It started way before that. If you think my poetry was bad, you should've seen my sense of style. It was possibly worse than yours."

It was Marvin's turn to laugh as he joined his boyfriend in the living area, removing some of the old tissue paper from packaging from the couch before sitting. He took in the cluttered floor around him, where old books and toys littered about. There were still unopened boxed that had text on the side, identifying them;  _Photos, Old Clothes,_  and the last one read  _CDs and Tapes_.

"I think I'll be needing proof," Marvin finally said, pointing to the taped box that held the photos.

Whizzer found the scissors to open the box, carefully cutting along the crease and opening the cardboard flaps. They were, however, slammed back down the moment anything could be seen. He let out a groan, hiding his face in his hands. On top of the photo stack were his graduation photos, when puberty seemed to drag on for 10 years and his face was littered with acne.

"I regret this already."

Marvin only found that more the reason to want to look. Pulling the box closer to him and lugging it up onto the couch's pillows, he let out a laugh at his lover's embarrassment. "I'm sure I can find some pictures of little me, if you wanted." He wasn't serious, he had no idea where he'd find any of his old albums, but it at least brought the signature smirk back to Whizzer's face. That was, until he opened the box again; "Oh wow."

The younger Whizzer from the photo was adorned in graduation robes, with one arm around a blond girl and the other high in the air in a stance of victory. Acne was dusted down his pinkish cheeks, but his ever-dazzling grin seemed to prove he didn't care. The absence of a graduation cap revealed the mess that was young Whizzer's hair, which was slightly longer; there was an attempt made to comb it all back, but there were some loose strands sticking out, and a few fell over his eyes. The mocha-brown eyes staring directly at the camera were the same ones that Marvin loved staring into, and they now seemed to sparkle with self-pride and joy.

Marvin smiled at the picture. "You were so cute and innocent, what happened?" He teased.  
Whizzer let out an embarrassed huff and glared.  
Marvin continued, however, "What I believe happened... was that you grew up into a handsome man I can now call mine."  
"You're so cheesy," his lover said, grinning up at him from the floor.   
"You love me anyway."  
"And you love me too, so I see no problem in that."

They shared a loving gaze, wondering how it had all come to be so perfect. That was, until Marvin gave a cheeky grin and dove back into the box of photos. Whizzer had eventually gotten uncomfortable on the floor and accompanied his boyfriend in looking at old photos. They found evidence of family gatherings, Whizzer's middle school years ("C'mon, even I knew that yellow and purple don't go together." "It was just middle school, nobody told me these things!"), old Halloween costumes, the wedding pictures of his parents, and eventually found the baby pictures.

"Which one's you?" Marvin asked, pulling out a photo of a woman in a hospital gown holding two babies and was absolutely beaming. Her husband stood next to the hospital bed she lay in, with a matching facial expression.

"Dunno, not even sure who the other one is," Whizzer responded, taking the picture for himself. Flipping it over, he saw his birthdate written; October 26, 1988 (Author: he seems like a Scorpio to me). There was also written in neat letters across the bottom;  _If found, call +1 ###-###-####._

Marvin had also noticed the little note, and shrugged. "Maybe you should call the number. What's the worst that could happen, right? If they don't know what you're talking about, say the number must've been changed over the years and apologize. If it's the right person, then ask why they wrote the number."

Whizzer sighed. "Fine, let me get my phone." He stood, using his foot to brush a path in the junk that still lay on the floor. Returning moments later, he returned with the phone on speaker, having already dialed in the number. By the third ring, he was pacing the floor and sending side glances to Marvin, who simply gave him a thumbs up. Before the fourth and last ring could play through, a click was heard and-  
"Hello?"


	2. >numbered calls<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of angst;

"Kevin!" Arnold Cunningham called to his best friend. The former Mormon could easily be found in the kitchen, sipping at his coffee. Upon hearing his name, Kevin Price looked up as Arnold entered the room.

"Hey, what's up?" He greeted. It was then that he noticed the ringing phone he recognized as his own, as it was held out to him by his friend.

Hesitantly, he took it and read over the caller ID.  _Jack,_ it read. Not an unknown number, because why would a stranger have his phone numbers? Having an unknown number call him would've surprised Kevin less than having his brother call him, though. After his last call with his family, which was- now that Kevin thought about it, the years have gone by without him realizing; that call had been about 10 years ago.  _Anyway-_

Kevin answered the call, putting it on speaker. Arnold was still there, but he trusted him with whatever the call might be about. They were best friends, after all.

"Hello, little bro. What happened?" Kevin started, doing his best to not sound nervous. Arnold gave him a sympathetic look, so obviously that plan backfired.

"The fact that you're so dang tall doesn't override the fact I'm still two years older than you. So,  _little bro,_ " Jack responded mocking, though the younger was relieved to tell he was joking. "We haven't heard from you in a while."

Kevin only sighed. He wasn't sure he family would even want to talk to him after last time. Yet, here he was, talking to his brother. "Yeah, well, you know why. What's with the sudden call, anyway?"

"I'm sure you don't need a reminder that you're adopted, but..." Kevin winced at his brother's words. Yup, he'd known for a long time. "Mom got a call today, she's still talking on the home phone. Basically, all I heard was that, whoever he is, he's from your birth family."

~~

"I have a  _what?_  Yes, Marvin, I know what a twin is, thanks for that... sorry ma'am, but what do you mean?"

The older woman chuckled. She has been surprised to have met Whizzer Brown, 30 years later. He certainly seemed like a nice young man.

"I have two sons. One of which, Kevin, was adopted a few weeks after he- you  _both_ were born. Your mother, Amanda, was a friend of mine, and when having two children became too much for her, she asked someone she trusted to take care of one. I met you briefly, but of course, you wouldn't remember that. Kevin and my child, Jack, grew up together. When your brother was 19, he was sent to Uganda as a Mormon missionary. Now, let's just say we haven't heard from him in a while."

~~

"He's your brother, apparently" Jack's voice continued to explain. "Twin, it seems."

Arnold let out an excited gasp, while Kevin was shocked into silence. It was rather difficult to process, suddenly finding that in your real family, you had a twin brother yet they still didn't want you. T'was the rather painful reality. His self deprecating thoughts were cut off, before he could spiral to deeply.

"He wants to meet you. Your family does care, if that's what you're thinking. Apparently, your mom didn't want to leave you, but worried about how unstable the household may be with two children. We turned out pretty fine though, wouldn't you say?" Jack continued talking, having eavesdropped more on their mother. Well, his mother. Kevin wasn't sure what he thought anymore.  "We all miss you. If you do come back to meet this brother of yours, make sure you stop by Utah as well. Mom and dad got over it, it's been ten years and they just want their son back. I want my brother back, too. Don't let this guy- what's his name? Whizzer or something? Yeah, don't let him steal you from me."

The younger Price brother was smiling now, as his best friend was quietly "aw"ing. Kevin chuckled, deciding he'd have to introduce Arnold and Jack someday. There was another topic that needed his attention right now, though.

"Ok."  
"Ok?" Jack repeated, confused.  
" _Ok,_  I'll visit you guys. Tell mom to give Whizzer my phone number. Arnold's kinda in charge here, so it'll be up to him when I can visit-"

"Oh! Anytime, bud! Jacky-"  
"My name's Jack."  
"-tell your mom to expect an extra person, we're still doing things in pairs here."

A quick ok was heard before 'Crap, see ya' and a click signally the end of the call. Kevin would've guessed his mother had caught Jack, so he shrugged it off.

"So, Arnold, can you come?"

The said friend scratched at his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "I gotta stay here, keeping things running..."

"And be with Naba," Kevin added teasingly, watching as Arnold flushed. "It's fine."

"Maybe Connor would go with you," the shorter man suggested. "You two have become great friends over the years, huh? I'm sure he'd be glad to go with you. Either way, you need a break and to make things right with your family."

It was official; Kevin Price, who grew up a dedicated Mormon to please his parents, and was now a part of Arnoldism, was going back to America to see his family and possibly his  _real_ brother. And it might just all happen with a really cute red-head by his side.

~~

"Do you think I'll be able to meet Kevin someday?" Whizzer asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Jack has his phone number, I'll get it from him."

After Mrs. Price explained the 9 hour time difference, she approached her eldest son, who quickly hid his phone behind his back. Putting a hand over the speaker after a quick 'excuse me', she sent him a questioning gaze.

"Um..." he started, fidgeting a little. "That was Kev, he'd be willing to meet his brother."

"So you already told him?"  
Jack nodded shyly. His mother sighed.

"I was hoping to have that conversation with him myself." She shook her head, before handing Jack the home phone. "Please tell Whizzer the phone number, I have to go start making dinner now."

Without another word to his mother, Jack took the phone. "Aight, my little brother's number..." he recited it from memory, as soon as he was sure it was getting written down. "Now, if you do anything to hurt him, I will pray for your damnation myself. Have a good day."

_Click,_  the phone call ended.


	3. >extra<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have this while I think of plot :)

****Whizzer blinked a few times, standing still. This kid- no, wait, Jack was older than him- has just threatened him. He shook his head to snap himself out of it, while Marvin was chuckling. "Well then..." he muttered to himself.

Marvin stood as well, stretching slightly. "You're a whole other person on the phone. You get all shy and polite, it's adorable." He approaches his lover, hooking his fingers through Whizzer's belt loops and pulled him closer. "I love seeing you flustered."

They met in the middle, lips pressed together to convey the feelings they didn't know how to describe. Heat radiated from each as their chests were pressed together and their lips seemed to dance together. It was more meaningful than anything else, and unhurried. Whizzer subconsciously tangled his hands into the hair of his lover, keeping him close. When their lips detached from each other, warm breaths intermingled between them.

Marvin took another minute to appreciate the nonjudgmental eyes staring down at him. His gaze shifted between them, as if searching them. It is said that the eyes are a gateway to one's soul, and Marvin couldn't find anything impure in mocha orbs before him. He often wondered how he got so lucky, how he got a second chance after he was positive he'd lost his boyfriend forever. Not even time seemed able to keep them apart for long, as two years melded together of being alone before the charming man before his walked back into his life. He was determined to make everything second worth it, and couldn't imagine ever living without his Whizzer Brown ever again.

Before his thoughts could get too far away from his control, Marvin let his eyes close again and pushed himself up on his toes. The two flushed men's lips collided again as they stood alone, but needing anyone else in that moment.


	4. >brothers and bonding<

**For all y'all dirty minded people, no. Marvin and Whizzer did not have sex. Please let this be a pure story.**

It was two hours after the call from his brother that Kevin's phone rang again, as the clock now read 10 am. This time, it  _did_  read as an unknown contact, yet he recognized the area code to be one in America. Mentally preparing himself and being excused from the common room, he answered on the third ring.

"Greetings," he said simply.

"Hey, Kevin, nice to finally meet you." The voice on the other side sounded very calm about the situation, but they both had a couple of hours to process it. The voice was deeper and quieter than he expects, though that might be on that account that it's-

"Isn't it one in the morning for you?" Kevin asked, earning a chuckle.

"Yup, but my... roommate has been very distracting since the call, and he's now passed out so I had time to call."

~~

Marvin was, in fact, passed out on the bed, next to Whizzer as he spoke. He had subconsciously curled into his lover's side while slumbering and looked very at peace.   
Whizzer was running his fingers through curly brown locks as a method to keep himself grounded.  _This was what he had, nothing could change that._  
He spoke all the same as if the scene wasn't being played out as it was, but it couldn't stop the lazy smile that laced his lips.

~~

"Hm, if you're sure it's ok," Kevin shrugged to himself. "Whizzer, right?"

"Whizzer Brown, the one and only. But anyway, tell me about yourself," the man answered. Unbeknownst to Kevin, he asked to put off his own self description.

"Well, uh... as you probably know, my name is Kevin... Kevin Price. I'm a former Mormon, but my friend started his own religion that I follow now, I guess. I've lived here in Uganda for about 10 years now, yet my home is in Utah... I guess. I love Disney too, it's probably the best thing that happened to this planet," Kevin explained, relaxing the more he found himself talking. It's just another person in the world he's meeting, right? Shouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Wait, your friend started a religion? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story." Kevin smiled as he thought back. Sure, that may have seemed life crushing then, but he was enjoying the life he lived now; he had new friends and wasn't expected to be perfect. "I can tell you someday."

"You better," Whizzer remarked. "Maybe someday when we meet. I'm also kinda curious to how the whole 'twin' thing played out. Do you think we're identical?"

"There's a possibility, but if so, I'm terribly sorry for how tall you'd be."

Whizzer actually snorted at that, followed by muffled words; "Shut up and go back to sleep. Thank you." He then continued, this time talking directly into the phone again, "I'd say yes, that's one of the things that run in the family."

Kevin bit his lip in an attempt to control the growing smile. He felt he had needed years to prove himself to his adoptive family, yet this man, Whizzer,  _his brother_ had considered him family within the first conversation.

"Right, well, assuming neither of us are secretly murderers-"

"Are you?" Whizzer interrupted.  
"No. You?"  
"Nope. Glad we've got that covered. Anyway, you were saying?"

Whizzer said it with such seriousness that it caused the ex-Mormon to laugh. "I was wondering if I could visit any time soon. Arnold, the, uh, mission president wants me to have a vacation. I would invite you here, but... I don't think Uganda would be the best place to meet."

"Totally. You can stay with us since we have an extra room and you've already confirmed you're not a murderer."

"I mean, I appreciate the gesture. We've required to travel in two, you see, and I wouldn't want to burden you. You already said you have a roommate and all-" Kevin began to protest.

"Nope, you're both staying with us and that's final. Make sure to remind your friend that I'm not a murderer, that might improve your chances in getting him to come," Whizzer interrupted before stifling a yawn.

"Go to sleep," Kevin deadpanned.  
"You're no fun."  
"Never said I was."

The man on the other side of the phone let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but I can text you about this later, right?"

"Of course. I have some things to take care of before leaving anyway. Good night, Whizzer."

"Bye, Kevin. Nice meetin' you. Good night- um, morning? Day? You know what I mean," said man mumbled back in response.

"Alright, see ya."  
"Mhm..."  
 _Click_

Kevin sighed, throwing his phone to his bed. He seemed to have wandered off to his room for no reason. He then also realized he knew nothing about this 'Whizzer Brown' and made a mental note to ask later. Until then, he had to make sure McKinley would be willing to go with him...

So where could he find that redhead?

The question had a rather simple answer; the library. As soon as the older missionary found that the building was full of English books, he traveled there often and delved into fantasy stories that he would later geek out about. He was currently making his way through the Harry Potter series, as he was constantly found with his nose stuck in one of its books.

As cute as Kevin would admit (never out loud) that it was to see his companion go on and on about something he was interested in, he did miss actually seeing him around the town, talking to fellow missionaries or the occasional townsfolk. Kevin also noticed that he hadn't even gone tap dancing lately, which he had loved through the years of being in Uganda. Elder McKinley, Church, and Poptarts (or, more commonly called Connor, James, and Chris, now) would often choreograph short silly dances to perform for their friends made over the years, which included Kevin of course. It would often end with them giggling and receiving a round of applause.

Yes, Connor was absolutely amazing in Kevin's eyes, and he admired him. That doesn't have to mean anything, he kept telling himself. Since he keeps telling himself that, he believes it. Mostly.

That was then. Years seem to change people apparently, and there was not much to do but go with it. Kevin and Connor were still great friends, no doubt, which is why Kevin now wanted the other's company on vacation.

The tall man made his way through dirt paths to the library, which was left open per usual. Making his way inside, he walked to the back corner which housed only a stool with a pillow. However, a certain redhead was sat on that pillow, biting his lip and tapping his toes mindlessly as a book lay open on his lap.

"Hey, Connor."   
The tapping came to a stop as the said man looked up. Kevin was graced to get a smile from him.

"Hi. Whatcha need?"


	5. >convincing<

**Just because it's fluff doesn't mean I have to make it happy all the time. I'm physically incapable of leaving my boiz sad though.**

 

"He's coming here?"

"Yes."

"And you had this whole conversation while I was asleep?"

"Yes. Well, you kinda woke up once, but still."

"Don't remember that. But seriously-"

 

"Marvin, it's fine." Whizzer sighed. "We have an extra room, with a king size bed. This apartment has a lot of space, and we haven't had company over in ages. Except for Jason, but y' know. He's my brother, how bad could he be?"

 

"First of all, they're Mormon-"

"Ex-Mormon, but that shouldn't be an issue anyway!" Whizzer exclaimed.

"I have no problem with Mormons, but it means they probably grew up with the notion of gay being bad. Hell, we grew up being told it was bad. Yes, you told Kevin we were roommates, but you know us. How long do you think we could go without getting walked in on?"

 

When Marvin was answered in silence, he continued. "Also, the fact that you're blood doesn't mean anything. He was raised a different way that you, and you don't know his tendencies."

 

Whizzer let out another sigh. "It's not like I've told him our address yet, or made any plans at all. However, if not knowing him is what you're worried about, then maybe let me meet him and get to know him. And another thing, you're right about what we grew up being told, but look at us now; all lovey-dovey, and totally not hetero."

 

Marvin's gaze fell to the ground as a warm hand cupped his cheek. He knew Whizzer was right, with how things changed, but it wasn't always like that. Four years ago, Marvin still had himself convinced that it was bad, _while he was with a man_. Two years apart, then two together again had changed him, but he was still unable to forgive himself for how he treated his lover.

 

"Marv, please look at me," Whizzer's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. He only ever heard that voice is it was a deadly serious matter and the voice that usually brought arguments to an end.

 

Unable to say no, Marvin pulled his gaze up to expectant eyes. He melted all over again, no number of years would change that.

 

"You, mister, are not allowed to go there. I know what you're like, and I definitely know how you've changed. The past is the past, and we can't change it, ok? Please forgive yourself, for me?" Whizzer said sternly. However, a smile spread over his lips which was contagious. He received a quick peck on the lips before he continued speaking. "Just because you make me happy does not mean you can avoid the question."

 

"Fine!" Marvin said, defeated. "I guess... maybe... eventually... nah." He now displayed a teasing smirk.

 

 

"Marvin!" Whizzer whined as his boyfriend spun to walk away.

 

~~

 

"You have a twin?" Connor asked, shocked.

 

"It's weird to think about, but yes."

 

"And you want me to go with you to meet him?" The statement Kevin had said earlier was repeated in a question.

 

"I mean, yeah? If you don't want to come, that's fine-"

"No! I mean, yes, I'd like to go with you. So, don't worry about that." Connor smiled. "I'm just surprised you'd wanna go with me."

 

Kevin almost rolled his eyes. He knew Connor was still uncomfortable with himself, _being himself_ , after years of 'turning off' most of his feelings, but seriously? "You're one of my best friends, and we haven't talked much in a while. I haven't got details on the trip yet, and my family is also expecting me to stop by the house. Still, if you want to come..."

 

Connor beamed. "I'd love to go! Tell me when you have a date set."

 

After that, they remained in silence. They had been walking through the open streets as the sky shifted from blue to hues of pink and orange. While Kevin gazed upon the ranged colors in the sky, he didn't see the look he was recieving from his fellow Elder. He wouldn't see the wonder in his friend's eyes as the atmophere's colors seemed to reflect on their skin, adding a sort of unreal affect to the moment. 

 

"I guess you were right," Connor spoke up again, only after training his eyes on the same sunset.

"Hm?" Kevin was pulled out of his daze, a confused expression setting upon his features. 

 

"Sorry... I meant about how we haven't talked much in a while. You were right about that, so apologies," the shorter of the two explained, almost guiltily. He had been locking himslf away more so recently. 

 

"If I were mad, would I have come to you about this still?" Kevin countered. 

"Well, I don-"

"The answer is no. Just take a break from the books every once in a while, 'kay?"

 

He was satisfied with the nod he got, and turned back to the sunset. It was a mix of purples and blues by the time they reached the missionary hut. It was still morning back in Utah and, now that there was a reason to know it, New York as well. Kevin wondered, for no reason whatsoever, if his twin had seen the sunrise that morning and felt the same sort of peace he felt now. There'd be no way to tell, so he let the though drift to the back of his mind. 

 

"Oh," Kevin stopped before entering the door, turning to face the redhead once more. "There's something Whizzer wanted me to tell you." 

 

"What? Me?" 

 

"Yeah, apparently he's not a murderer so we have nothing to worry about for visiting," he said in the most natural way he could.

 

"Hold on, _what_?"


	6. >playing and planning<

"If I have to hear Whizzer say one more time that you're not a murderer, I swear-" Marvin cut himself off with a sigh, pacing the room as he spoke into the phone. Granted, it wasn't his phone, but he heard the ring first and saw the caller ID. That lead to him sprinting off without telling his boyfriend, but that detail should probably be left unnoticed.

What may have been a giggle came from the other side. "I know the feeling, it's been one hell of a week learning about this 'Whizzer'. I'm Connor by the way, I just happened to steal Kevin's phone and know the passcode."

Though it surprised him, Marvin was amused by this 'Connor' guy. "The name's Marvin, Whizzer's roommate. I'm guessing you're the one being dragged along eventually?"

"Yup, that'd be me."

~~

Before Connor could get a response out of the new person, there was a yelp. Faintly in the background could be heard, "Marvin, you asshole" could be heard, followed by a panicked "shit". This produced laughter from both men in the room.

While Connor had possession of his friend's phone, Kevin was still present and listening to the conversation played through the speaker. They sat together in the room Kevin had been assigned to, as their mission president was out and about more often than not. He enjoyed being with the villagers, his dearest girlfriend most. All of the Enders still around wonder why they haven't gotten married yet, though no one had actually brought up the topic.

If you were to look at the pair now, you'd never guess they were Mormon. They only ever wore their uniforms when Arnold sent them out to share his religion. Otherwise, they'd wear the clothes ordered years prior, which were more appropriate to the hot weather. Kevin often wore Disney themed T-shirts and shorts. Connor, on the other hand, lived to get creative. Most of his shirts were tie-dyed, and he liked to wear skirts that Nabalungi had helped him make, joking that they made him feel pretty. Kevin would argue he always looked gorgeous but decided not to voice his opinions.

Genuine laughter was heard around the hut as well, no longer forced in an attempt to override true emotions. Doing that was against Arnold's rules, after all. However, this is not about the rest of the missionaries, this is about the two best friends laughing over a phone call with two men on the other side of the world, who became less of strangers throughout the week. 

"I am so sorry," a voice, different from the one before, crackled through the speaker. 

"We live in Africa, we've seen worse," Connor joked.  
"We've said worse," Kevin piped up.  
"Well,  _you_  did-"  
"And we've had worse happen." He shuddered. 

"Anyway..." Whizzer started. "Should we make plans for if this is going to happen? Meeting, I mean." 

"Yeah!" Connor said immediately, despite only speaking to the two men for the first time, and learning from what Kevin told him. The other Elder was also nodding, forgetting it was a call.  
"Kevin says yes too, by the way."

"Did he just nod?" Whizzer asked, sounding amused.

"No-"  
"Yes, he did. And he should also know that lying is bad," Connor announced as he hit his friend playfully in the arm. As a result, Kevin fell off the bed in an exaggerated form and cried out about how he was getting violently attacked.

"Oh hell no, you guys are too much alike," Marvin could be heard complaining, having spoken for the first time since the phone has been stolen back. His comment went ignored by Whizzer, who only continued with the subject.

"Would you be able to fly out Monday? It's only Friday now... or Saturday morning for you, giving you time to pack and prepare for the time change. You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like, and I can lock Marvin up in his room if need be."

"Hold on-" Again, the Jewish man went ignored. 

Exchanging glanced, the ex-Mormons shrugged. "Works for us," Connor finally said.  
Kevin picked up the conversation, "We wouldn't want to intrude for longer than a week. My parents are still expecting me to stop by the house on my way back. And, if I play my cards right, I'll be able to convince Connor to come with me to-"

"Please don't say it-"

"Orlando!" Kevin finished, ignoring his friend's plea. "Time shall tell." 

"Since it's a September in New York, the weather shouldn't be too bad here. About 60 degrees on average, rainy often," Whizzer informed the pair. "I can text you the address to our apartment in a bit, and you can stay for a full week. Oh, right, you're going to have to share a bed. King's size, though so don't worry about anything. I'll make sure Marv...in cleans after himself."

As Kevin was going to say he understood, a faint 'ow' could be heard. Followed again by the voice of Marvin. "It's only him I'm mean to, you won't have to worry about me." 

Suddenly, the call disconnected. A quick text saying 'save me' was sent, supposedly Whizzer's doing. Neither did anything but chuckle, leaving the man to deal with his roommate.  
"Weird pair, aren't they?" Connor stated, with no hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, I have a feeling next week's going to be crazy."

~~

After Whizzer has sent the text, his phone was ripped out of his hand. He whined, but Marvin was already gone, running down the stairs. The front door was opened, unnoticed to both as the taller man tried in vain to get his phone back. The yelps and threats being shot to each other easily blocked out the sign the new coming elicited. 

"I swear, it's like you're both younger than me sometimes." 

Marvin, who had been running through the main hallway halted, backtracking a bit.   
" _I swear_ ," he teased. "It's like you get taller each week."

Whizzer came stumbling in afterward, tripping over his own legs, when he spotted their guest. A smile spread across his face. "Jason, how's it going?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two more chapters before they meet :D


	7. >reconciliations<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad grammar/bad English.

A black and white horror movie played on the TV, but the pair that had been watching it was currently passed out on the couch. They leaned against each other in their subconsciousness and looked too peaceful to be woken.

Marvin smiled at the sight of his lover and child getting along so well. It certainly brought peace to his mind, though he didn't stare too long. Instead, he moved to turn off the television and remove the empty wine glass from the coffee table. As he moved about, he was careful to leave the two figures at rest; Jason was a growing boy, already 15 years of age (Marvin was still in denial about that part..) and needed his sleep, while Whizzer had spent the weekend worrying and cleaning upon the arrival of his brother. No matter how much Marvin helped, or assured him it would be fine, he still seemed to have doubts. That was understandable though, but he had some rest to catch up with.

Marvin took a quick picture of the pair on the couch, then checked the time; only 8:00 pm. It was around the time Trina was supposed to arrive though, so he made his way to the door. When he swung it open, he saw the startled woman with her fist Leo up to knock. Silently, Marvin invited her inside and she followed him to the living room. Trina opened her mouth to ask what was going on, only to see her son fast asleep against.

"What an adorable pair," she commented quietly. Marvin nodded, and they wore matching smiles. 

"Here, I'll get Jason out to the car for you," Marvin offered, moving to the two leaning against each other. He moved Whizzer's weight off of the young boy by leaning him back on the couch and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. He then moved beside his son, hooking one arm behind his back, and the other under the crook of his knees and hoisted him up. 

Trina chuckled as Marvin asked for assistance with the doors, and complied. After Jason was finally seated in the passenger's side of the car, his father muttered a quiet 'good night' before closing the door. 

Though Marvin was expecting a quick goodbye from his ex-wife, as it happened per usual, she now stood against the house and looked at him expectantly. When she got a quizzical look, she smiled. "You seem happy," she said as if it were a rare occurrence.   
"And?"   
"The house seems more organized than usual. Anything special happening?"

Marvin made a sort of 'o' with his mouth before responding. "Right, a member of Whizzer's family is visiting."

The answer didn't actually seem to matter to Trina as she asked, "So when are you going to propose to him?"

Marvin stopped in his tracks. He opened his mouth before closing it again. He was clueless as to what to say. Did he seriously hear that right? That his  _ex-wife_  was asking when he was going to propose? Marvin was about to open his mouth again to protest, but the look of Trina's face shut him up. That, and the fact he  _had_  thought of it before. He simply let her speak.

"There won't be a repeat of last time, trust me. You two need each other too much for that. Now you're meeting some of his family, right? Make a good impression. I'd attend, and I'm sure Jason would love to be there for you as well. Just so long as I don't have to dry-clean your wedding gown," Trina finished with an amused expression. 

Marvin crossed his arms. "I am not wearing a dress. If anything, Whizzer will." This got a laugh from his ex-wife, though it was cut off by a different voice.

"Hmm?" Whizzer stood in the doorway of the house, blinking at the two with tired eyes. He missed the way his boyfriend's eyes widened and his face flushed. "I heard my name and noticed Jason was gone. I hope the two of you aren't talking shit 'bout me." 

Trina simply grinned at him. "Of course we were. C'mon, you know us, always complaining about your style."   
Whizzer hissed, actually  _hissed_  at her. "You're just jealous." Trina shrugged. 

"Ok you two, break it up. Trin, take Jason back to your house and tell Mendel I say hi. I'll take care of this tired teddy bear," Marvin said,  lazily motioning to his boyfriend who let out a huff. Trina smiled and left with a nod. Their conversation was, by no means, over apparently. 

As the car soon turned out of eyesight, Marvin stepped back into the house. He dragged a semi-conscious Whizzer back to their bedroom and rolled his eyes as his boyfriend fell face-first onto the bed without changing. 

"Lazy ass," Marvin joked quietly.  
"You love me anyway," Whizzer mumbled back. With his face still buried in his pillow, he missed the fond smile sent it way, and barely comprehended the sarcastic response he received.   
"Unfortunately, yes."

Marvin changed into sleepwear before climbing back into bed. He tried not to think too much about what Trina had said; he had other things to worry about, like the fact they had guests coming over tomorrow. That was going to be an emotional rollercoaster, he could just tell. 

However, that wasn't what Marvin found his mind wandering off too, as Whizzer curled in on him, his back to Marvin's chest in a drowsy state. What his thoughts did contain, was something along the lines of  _'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him.'_

Before finally letting himself fall asleep, knowing an alarm would wake him up in 8 or so hours, Marvin wrapped his arm around his sleeping lover and threaded his fingers through those of Whizzer. Imagining a gold band on the hand he held in his own left a smile on Marvin's face as nonsensical dreams took over him. 

_Whizzer was too far gone in unconsciousness to even notice the change in his lover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Kevin and Connor flying over :D


	8. >sky high<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I checked my math today, I was wrong. It's, like, a 7-hour difference. I'm stupid. Anyway, just thought I should throw that out there.

"And you're  _sure_  you have everything?" Arnold asked the pair yet again. This resulted in groans from both because, yes, they had everything all 12 times they'd been asked. 

"Yes," Kevin started.  
"We're positive," Connor finished. 

"Ok, stay safe, enjoy your flight!" Arnold waved enthusiastically. He got smiles in return before the two friends turned to make their way to the airport. 

The airport in Uganda was... functional. All the missionaries had lived to tell the tale upon landing there, hadn't they? There wasn't really a built-in floor, as it was the open ground. A path for small airplanes to take off was smoothed out over time with flights, not that many people would fly to a place like Uganda on  _vacation_. Security wasn't too advanced, either; a simple bag check, if you could keep your belongings that far.

Needless to say, the pair made it through the crappy security rather easily (though they had taken quite an interest to the phones, it was a miracle Connor and Kevin still possessed them) with a half hour to spare before boarding the plane. Within minutes, Connor had earbuds in and his sketchbook out. There were several books (the entirety of the Disney After Dark series) in his bag, but he knew he had a long flight ahead of him; 14 hours, he'd recalled.  _Not fun_.

Kevin busied himself in writing. Half of what was collected in his notebook was meaningless poems and absentminded nothings. He mostly wrote to try and find words to explain things. In writing, you could sit for hours upon hours to decide which words you want to use, and then take them back if they aren't the right thing; so much easier than talking.

Their flight number was called early, and the ex-Mormons repacked their belongings and readied to board. As there were not many people, only a handful of others, it didn't take long for the pilot to get his shit together, have the safety regulations explained, and start down the makeshift runway.

"Up, up and away," Connor muttered to himself, in an amused tone, as he watched the world slant from the window. Kevin gave him a look, though it was of mere curiosity. No questions where asked, though, as the ground got further and further away.

The time was 9:14 am, meaning it was about 2 am in New York. Against Arnold's protests and claims that he should just sleep normally, Kevin had been trying to adjust to the time difference before he had even left, so that jet lag wouldn't hit him as harshly. It's because of that, that he passed out shortly after the plane had leveled out.

Connor rolled his eyes at his drooling partner, tempted to take a picture for blackmail, but he'd like to keep up his good reputation. The nicer you seemed, the more you could surprise people by being anything otherwise. The redhead couldn't help but laugh quietly at himself. The 10 years, though it had seemed more like months, had definitely changed him. Though, it was more Kevin Price than the time that actually changed him. He'd eventually been able to come out properly to the remaining elders; which had been Kevin, Arnold, James, and Chris.  Nabalungi had also been surprisingly accepting. 

Connor was looking forward to going back to America. Though he'd return to Uganda, he felt he probably needed some time with idiot Americans to keep his straight... mentally, at least. He was a gay bean, and nothing would change that ("So don't even try again,  _dad_ ," he had wanted to say, but kept that to himself). 

Absentmindedly, he took Kevin's hand in his own and drew circles on his palm with his thumb. This had been something he would do whenever Kevin wouldn't sit still or had a nightmare (or hell dream, though he didn't have it in himself to try and ask) when Arnold was staying with Naba. Now, the tall male checked either of these criteria, but it gave Connor something to do, as a sort of 'constant'. Let's get one thing straight (since nothing in this fic seems capable of doing that), Connor does not have a fear of heights, or of planes. He does, however, get a sense of anxiety when something changes. He was in the air, heading back to a country he hadn't visited in 10 years, and that was  _definitely_  a change. 

So, when Kevin finally awoke 5 hours later, he had a warm hand resting still in his own. Connor was staring intently at pages of text, biting his lip as if he was keeping himself from talking, trying to interact with the fictional characters. Kevin squeezed his hand lightly, causing Connor to stiffen. He'd forgotten where he was, for the time being, too lost in the fantasy world. He looked up with a bright smile, though.

"Sleep well?" He asked.  
"As well as I could on a flying metal thing," Kevin shot back. He asked a passing-by hostess for a coffee, before stealing the first book in the series Connor had brought with him.  It was about Disney, so it couldn't be that bad, right? 

....

As Kevin made his way through the chapters, he stared in horror as Disney's magic seemed to be twisting in an evil way. "I think you've scared me out of visiting Orlando," he said; it's directed to his friend, but said more so to himself.

"I highly doubt that."   
Kevin looked up from the pages to catch Connor's eye. "Ok, maybe, but you know. This is some freaky stuff."

Eventually, the taller male became too restless to simply flip through pages. Bookmarking the page, he slipped it into the pocket of the chair in front of him and stretched; making sure not to hit Connor, of course. After they had taken bathroom breaks (there had been multiple, as it had been 9 hours by then), they sat and talked. Kevin spoke about how he was scared to visit his family again, and Connor expressed how he'd want to spend his time in America again. They discussed subtext in musicals, as well as Connor's favorite things to draw, and Kevin's favorite things to write about; the answers, correspondingly, are flowers and feelings.

Eventually, the freckled boy fell asleep, and Kevin supported him on his shoulder. It seemed like such a 'couple'ish sort of thing to any on-lookers, but no one said anything. The still-conscious man wrote in his notebook, rambling about the upcoming visit and how unfair it was that his travel buddy was so cute. 

A crackled voice came over the intercom after time went on, announcing the pending landing. All of the few passengers got themselves situated and cleaned up, and soon enough, the plane wheels were steady on Earth's ground. 

Both males sighed with relief as they were on a solid floor. Their knees were sore from being seated so long, yet standing seemed to take more energy than they had. However, they were forced to stand at the baggage claim.

"Think we should call Marvin?" Connor asked, recalling their planning days prior.  
"Yeah, he said he'd pick us up so he'd probably want to know we're here." Kevin chuckled with his response. 

However, before either of them pulled out a phone-

"Hey," a voice came from behind, startling them both. 

"Oh my gosh-"

"I'm Marvin, nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a day or two longer than anticipated...   
> All I can say is that there were some mental things I had to deal with before I could write properly. I did make it a bit longer than usual :)  
> Hope you enjoyed <3


	9. >my gosh, they're twins<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY GET TO MEET!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop using up my sleep time to write, huh? I hope this is worth it :,,)

Connor's initial thought was, _damn he's cute._

~~

Marvin had left the house shortly before 4 pm, as the plan was set to land shortly after. He and Whizzer had spent the day leading up to then over at Charlotte and Cordelia's house so that they could take a break from the stress. However, after a prolonged lunch and chat, Marvin departed, leaving a kiss on his lover's forehead. 

The drive wasn't terribly long, and Marvin had the radio to keep him from silence. Though bringing Whizzer would have been a smart idea, since it was _his_ family that flew over the ocean to visit, Marvin decided that it would be best for the lovely lesbians to keep him calm. 

Days prior, planning;

 _"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard to get a flight back. I mean, we were able to fly here."  Kevin said, voice crackling a bit through the phone. Connor made a sound of agreement._  
"I could probably pick you guys up from the airport. Whizzer's a shit driver anyway," Marvin suggested, getting a half-hearted glare from said person. He wasn't exactly wrong.   
"Cool, we'll tell you when the plane lands as soon as we have it figured out," Kevin promised. "I guess we should call you when we land, though, so we can figure out where to meet, since we have no idea who to look out for."  
"We could make this a lot simpler, y'know. Pictures are a thing," Whizzer said bluntly, in the midst of ... absolutely nothing.  
"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Connor's cheery voice countered.   
Whizzer huffed, but let it happen away. He loved the prospect of seeing family for the first time, but planning and cleaning? Way too much effort, as well as pretty scary. 

That's pretty much how it came to this and now. After finding a parking spot and making his way to the luggage claim area inside, Marvin pulled out his phone to take it off silent. The only new notification was from 'Doc' saying that his boyfriend was a handful.  _Very true_ , he had agreed mentally before looking up to survey the room again. He didn't know what he was expecting to find, but it's rather hard to miss someone who resembles the boyfriend you've been living with for years. 

Of course, it's also kind of hard to miss a man about 6 feet tall, in a room of rather short people. So, without much thought, Marvin made his way over to this tall person, finally seeing the ginger beside him. 

"Hey," Marvin started.  
"Oh my gosh-" The ginger spoke as he turned, and yes; that was Connor. A more clear version of the voice over the phone, but same nonetheless.  
"I'm Marvin, nice to finally meet you," he finished, giving the pair a kind smile. 

"Would it be socially acceptable to hug you?" Connor asked, joking as always. "I've been away from sane people too long." 

Ignoring the mock offended 'hey' from  _Kevin_ , as it had been confirmed, Marvin shrugged. "Sure, though I bet you'll find no one I know is quite sane either." 

The comment had been laughed at, and Connor  _did_  hug him. Kevin stuck with a handshake, which was fine. "How did you find us," he had asked.   
"Let's just say that there  _is_  a family resemblance."

Kevin chuckled. Marvin realized he sounds different from Whizzer, though that's to be expected; they're twins, not the same person. Though he wouldn't be able to tell unless they were standing together, he would've sworn Kevin's the shorter of the two. He had more of a tan, from hours outside, mingling with the Africans. His eyes didn't hold the same shine as Whizzer's, but that was more of a personal feelings thing. His style was more simplistic too; wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. 

Connor also wore jeans, with a white tee and pink button down over it. While wondering how they even dared own warm-ish clothes in a place like Uganda, Marvin dare not ask. Not like it was important, anyway. 

"Once you get your bags, I can take you out to the car and help you load it in. Tell me if you need help with anything, though. Whizzer should be home by now, so you'll meet him there," Marvin explained in short.

As the three stood before the conveyor belt, awaiting their bags, they discussed how surreal it seemed; both actually being there, and the event having played out this way. Like, finding out about a secret twin is not something you were taught in school to deal with. Luckily, Whizzer had Marvin and Kevin had Connor to keep them _strai_ \- sane, mentally stable, whatever the word for it is these days.

Marvin was finally told that the pair hadn't been in the USA for about 10 years, and shook his head. "America will be scary, no matter which decade you visit." They joked a bit about the current Cheeto president and the political mess, but didn't dig too deep into that subject. They discussed stupid things, like if cereal is a breakfast soup, even as they carried bags to Marvin's car. In the end, they decided it was. 

As Marvin focused on the road, he was silent. Connor and Kevin sat in the back seats, and talked with each other; something about a boy named Arnold probably making a mess back in Uganda. As they laughed, Marvin noted that they had a similar....  _well, this is gonna sound cheesy_ , he told himself but it was true. They had a similar vibe to him and Whizzer, with constant teasing and the  _looks_ , as well as the way they spoke to each other. However, Marvin didn't ask. He had to have some human decency, as he just met them and knew barely anything about them ( _yet we're inviting them to our house, smart move_ , Marvin sighed inwardly. Things were going fine, anyway). He could only hope his lover would be the same/ 

Soon, the car was pulling into the driveway. Marvin parked and unlocked the truck that held luggage. "Welcome to your new house for the next week," he joked. Both Connor and Kevin had come with only a backpack and a suitcase, so they declined the offer of his help. Instead, Marvin was able to unlock the door and call out "Whiz, we're back,"  as he let the guests in. 

They took in their new surroundings. "Nice house," Kevin commented. The ginger nodded in agreement, and Marvin huffed out a laugh. "Glad you like it." 

Connor was the first to see Whizzer, as he stood against the doorway to the kitchen. "Wow, you really weren't lying about the family resemblance," he said with a breathy laugh.

"Hey, Connor. 'Sup Kevin?" Whizzer greeted, as though he wasn't so panicked about this moment earlier. 

Kevin, in turn, seemed to return to the mentality of the 19-year-old that Connor had met a long time ago; full of fake confidence and semi-sure about what he was doing. "Hi," Kevin said, almost shyly. 

"Mom says hi."  
Kevin gaped at the statement, but before he could say anything, Whizzer continued.  
"She wants you to know she's sorry, and that she hopes your mother was good to you. Eventually, and she knows you need time to adjust to the idea, so it is  _eventually_ , she'd like to meet you and give you an explanation." 

The ex-Mormon nodded slowly, ignoring his friend's eyes on him. Marvin was instead staring at Whizzer, who rarely spoke of his mother, let alone  _called_  her on anything. Though, he guessed it was to be expected. He had found her other son that he knew nothing about.

This was going to be quite an experience... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback in the comments, as well as anything that you'd like to see (I'm taking suggestions, though I do have quite a few of my own ideas) !!


End file.
